Intarnal Love
by Yoko's Lil Fox Girl
Summary: a yu yu hakusho inu cross over
1. Meeting the gang

Ooc: I do not own inuyasha or yu yu hakusho but I do own this story and I would like to think my friend for helping me with it I just started this so sorry if its not really good  
  
Kagome just got home. She wanted to go take a nice hot bath. She heard someone knock on her door to her bed room. Who could that be she wonder to herself. She opened the door and her mom told her. "you have company." Her mom didn't remember her daughter bringing them home before to meet her. Kagome went down the stairs to the living room and there where five people she didn't know Yusuke came up to her and said hey my name is Yusuke and this is Hiei, Kuabara, Boton and Kurama. She looked at them and said "who are you I have never seen you before in my life." Yusuke said "I know we go to a different school and came to say hi because we are really interested in this old shine." Kagome walked out of the house with all five off them behind her. "Is there anything I can do to help you? I can show you around or something if you like. "  
  
She walked past the door where the well was and noticed that Inuyasha was in there coming out to get her and take her back the Feudal Japan. That's where he lived. Kurama walked up to Yusuke and said that the girl had some wired powers. Coming out she then walk out of well house and told the group. "Wait there." She went back in and ask "Inuyasha what are you doing here" "I'm here to get you and take you back Shippo wont shut up about you and I'm tired of it. He told her "Well hold on" She walk out of the well house and Inuyasha came out behind her. She didn't notice he was there Yusuke said "What is that behind you ." Kagome looked behind her "Inuyasha you were suppose to stay in the well house ." "What is he." Kuwabara said . Kagome turned back to face the group "Well you might not believe me, but he's a half demon ." "I think we will believe Kagome "Kurama said. She looked at him "How come?" Kagome said 'Because I'm a sprit detective and I fight demons all the time." Yusuke said She look at him weird "Ooooook" she said in a creepy voice "I thought I felt something different about your power." "how can you tell about powers" he ask "I'm a reincarnation of a priestess.:" she told him . "Oh really?" Kurama ask. "What's that big power coming off of you "Yusuke said "Oh that's nothing. "She said "Well can you show us." Kuwabara ask "Not really." "Oh please." Kuwabara said. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome "No she cant show you !!"his ears twitched back and forth. "Will are you guys staying all day?" Inuyasha said to them. "Because I have to take Kagome back with me through the well." What does he mean back through the well Kagome? "Kurama said "The wells some sort of portal only me and Inuyasha can go through and it takes me 500 years in the past and Inuyasha 500 years in the future and back to are own time again." "Oh really Kagome?" Kurama said "Well I guess we have to go." Yusuke said to Kagome "Ok bye." Inuyasha picked Kagome up and went into the well house. He jumped in the well. "Ok that was weird." Yusuke said to the group. "Yeah it was." Boton said "I better go tell Koeme about this." Boton told him. "Ok bye Boton." Yusuke said with a huff. Boton made a portal and walked trough it. "I've never seen any one like that Inuyasha guy. Kurama have got you any idea about half demons?" "Yes Yusuke they are half demon and half human he said ." The next day Kagome came out of the well and took a long hot shower and got out a while later. She then got dressed Getting her school things she walked out the door to go to school. As she walked down the street a shadow demon came out of the ground. It was in the shape of a wolf. It bit Kagome on her side. In pain she fell dropping her things. Kurama saw her and came running "Are you ok Kagome?" She didn't say anything. He picked her up and took her to his house. After he bandaged her bites he sat down in a chair and watched her, as shy was laying on his bed. Hiei came over to Kurama's after noticing that he didn't go to school that day. "I found her on the side walk pasted out. I took her here because she was injured. I didn't really want her mom to see her like this." Kagome woke up and looked around. She didn't recognize anything in the room. Turning over and saw Kurama in a chair next to the bed. "Kurama where are we?"she ask Kagome looked up at Kurama he looked down in her blue gray eyes "Your in my house , I found you on the side walk past out I couldn't get you awake. So I took here. I've been watching to see if you would wake . I bandaged you up so you would stop bleeding. What attacked you any way Kagome?" "A wolf it was black, and it looked like a shadow attacked me." Inuyasha came out of the well and sniffed the air. He ran to where Kagome was laying, and to where her scent stop she was just coming out of the house Inuyasha what are you doing here your ears are were people can see then Kagome what happen I can smell you were you bleeding . well Inuyasha yeah I got bit by something well get on my back we are going back to my home to look for more shards Kurama hard him say shards and asked about it what kind of shards are you looking for well its part of what I cant tell you Kagome said to him she got on Inuyasha back and he ran to her house and let her down hurry up and get what your getting or I'm leaving without you fine she put her bag down in here room and picked it back up after she was done packing it and ran down the stares and Inuyasha picked her up again and jumped in the well and they came out in feudal Japan hey sango moriku and shippo hey Kagome shippo said and jumped on her shoulder whats up did you bring me anything Kagome she put her bag down and started looking trough it yes shippo I brought you some chips and a bar of chocolate thank you Kagome the little fox said . Kagome why do you smell like a nether fox demon shippo said what do you mean she said to the little kit you smell like a sprit fox. Really will ill chick it out when I get back to my time but now we need to fine some more shards. Yes Kagome he said with a smile Kagome Sango said there's a demon coming does it have a shard yeah I think it does Sango Inuyasha go kill it fine . the demon came out of the forest and it was a giant spider Inuyasha pulled out the tedsaige and found the wind scar and hit it and killed the spider the shard hit the ground and Kagome walked up and picked it up ok well I have to go see why I smell like a fox she picked up her pack and jumped in the well and ran the her house and put her bag down and ran out the door to Kurama house she knocked on the door and Kurama opened the door hey Kagome whats up well Kurama I have a little friend that's a demon and he said I smell like a some kind of fox demon well I came to see if any body in your group is a demon well yeah Hiei is a fire demon he gulped and I'm a well kind of a ummma demon. are you a half demon well no I'm full but we can still be friends right .of course what kind of demon are you well I'm a sprit fox. Kurama looked in Kagome's eyes and started thing how beautiful she was .she walked a little down the side walk with Kurama watching her she saw the shadow wolf again and he jumped on her Kurama ran over to her and took out his rose whip and slashed it and it fell and disappeared he pick her up and took her back to his room and put her on his bed and unfolded his chair to make a bed and went to his closest and opened it and got a spare pillow and blanket he put the pillow on the top of his chair bed and unfold his blanket and laid down and put it on him and fell asleep.  
  
Ooc: well there's the first chapter I already have the next 2 chapters ready well I gotta go and start the next chap. On this bye. 


	2. Meeting foxes

OOC: I do not own inuyasha or yu yu hakusho  
  
Kagome woke up and found herself in someone else's bed. She looked around and found that she was in Kurama's bed, and tried to get up but she hurt to bad to get up. Kurama woke up when he hard Kagome try to get up he got up immediately and went over to Kagome. Hey how are you filling. I'm kinnda sore from earlier today but I'm better. Looks up at Kurama. hey can you help me up Kurama if you don't mind. Kagome I don't mind helping you up at all, and if you don't mind I'll help you get home to. Kagome's house Thanks Kurama for helping me get home wait here for a minute. Kagome runs into her house and gets her big yellow bag witch her mom repacked already for her. Hey Kurama how about you came to feudal Japan with me you can help me find some jewel shards. I guess so If you don't really mind. Walks with Kagome into the well house and they both jump into the well. Blue and pink lights go around them both and they drop to the bottom of the well in feudal Japan. Feudal Japan Inuyasha runs to the well when he smells Kagome. Kurama jumps out of the well and helps Kagome get out. Hey what is he doing here Inuyasha said. I told him he could come and help find the shards really come on Inuyasha don't have a cow or any thing . Watch what Kurama can do. Kurama transforms into Yoko, and walks over to Inuyasha . See he's a demon just like you are only he's hole demon. week later Kagome is mine not yours you cant have her Yoko said . Kagome would never go out with you. ( if you haven't guessed Inuyasha and Yoko are fighting or Kagome.) You want to bet how much . hey will you guys stop fighting now. Make him he started it first though I guess he cant help it cause he's a stupid old fox. Ok I've had enough !!!!!!!! SIT BOY !!!!!!!! Inuyasha falls and makes a crater in the ground. No more fighting ok. Inuyasha gets up and goes into the forest. Yoko and Kagome start to talk. Inuyasha Inuyasha was setting in a tree and he jumped down. A little golden fox came running up and jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. Hey what's up Yuna I haven't seen you in along time. Yuna jumped down and transformed into a beautiful human, looking to the eye if you where far away, but with long golden hair two fox ears on the top of her head and a tail. ( witch of course was golden to.) Nothing really just was in the area and want to say hi. Yoko and Kagome just came out of the forest to where Inuyasha and Yuna where. Yuna transformed and jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and started to growl at them. Yoko jumped into the tree and yuna turned around to look at him and started to growl again. Whose this Inuyasha you never told me you knew a girl fox demon. Will you never asked me. I might have told you. In the hut (Inuyasha is still at the tree in the forest. Yuna Yoko and Kagome are in the hut.) So your Yuna I hard alittle bout you from Inuyasha. Yoko (thinking) witch is more beautiful Kagome or Yuna. Yuna is my kind of demon but Kagome is a powerful miko. Hey Kagome you have something on your face. Huh where , right there let me get it for you and, Yoko kisses Kagome and stops. Kagomes face turns red like a strawberry and she tells Yoko she needs to go see Inuyasha. Kagome runs out of the hut. what did you do to her. I put a spell on her so she would go to Inuyasha so we could be by are self Yoko said. Yuna your really beautiful. Do you like Inuyasha yoko said. kind of but even if I do I wont go out with him I only go out with my kind of demon. Oh ok cause I was wondering Inuyasha and Kagome So Kagome why are you here. Cause I think yoko put a spell on me or something. He WHAT!!!! I wont let him get away with this hes dead. No Inuyasha stay with me please don't hurt him. Huh? Ok Kagome. looks down at Kagome and gives her a kiss on the lips and she kisses him back and they stop. Kagome if he does anything you don't want him to do tell me and ill stop him. Ok uh oh . What is it Kagome I leafed yuna with yoko by themselves. what wrong about that . yuna is so young . She ant young she's 300 years old. I mean she's young for a demon. Yeah but so is yoko t and, besides yoko's only 15 years older then she is so it don't matter right . Whatever Inuyasha .  
  
next day Inuyasha I want you to fight me so I can win yunas love . You don't have to win it shes already yours . yeah but it wont feel right if I don't win it. Whatever ill fight you if you want . Yoko pulls out a seed and lets it grow and turns into a jaint plant. Yuna runs up and sees Inuyasha and Yoko fighting. Yuna runs up and the plants go after her and Yoko jumps in front of her and the plants grab him. No yuna run don't let it get you . Yuna looks up and starts to cry runs up to a tree and jumps in it . Yuna don't stay , it will come back after you. Then she starts walking over to where he is that night Inuyasha I need to talk to you . Yeah what is it? I need to tell you something but I don't want you to tell Yuna. I pulled out the wrong plant today and it acts anything that smells like me. So that's why you wanted her to run. Yeah, ok thats all I needed to tell you. Hey Yoko . Yuna called out and run up to him. I'm going to bed are you coming. yeah and he turns around and arm lock with yuna and go to the hut to go to bed  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
Ooc:so how did you like it and please review before I forgot to say it again. lol , and I'm sorry for it being soooo short I know but well I just started and I promise they well get longer. And Yuna is mine me and my friend thought yoko needed his own kind of demon to go out with sorry if you don't like it if people add people that arn't in animes. Well I have to think my friend for helping me cause if I didn't I would fell bad about it and I hate when that happens. well gotta go so I can put the next one up bye. 


End file.
